


Unintentional Date

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: After Sam asks Dean and Cas to leave the bunker for Valentine's Day, they go on an unintentional date.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179
Collections: my favorite Destiel fics





	Unintentional Date

“Hey Dean,” Sam said as he sidled into the kitchen. “I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.”

“Depends what it is,” Dean said as he leaned back against the counter, his coffee in his hand as his robe moved with him. “Need me to stash a body?”

“Nothing that big,” Sam said. “I was just wondering if I could have Valentine’s Day in the bunker to myself.”

“Ah.” Dean smirked as he eyed him. “Planning something special with Eileen?”

Sam averted his gaze as he blushed.

“Say no more, Sammy,” Dean said. “I’ll be out of your hair first thing on Valentine’s morning.”

“One other thing,” Sam said. “I was wondering if you could take Cas with you.”

Dean frowned. “Cas?”

“He arrived last night,” Sam said. “And like I said – I kind of want to the bunker to myself so…”

“Fine,” Dean said. “I’ll take him for a drive. We’ll both be out of your hair so you can pull your moves on Eileen.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

\-----O-----

“Is there any particular reason why Sam wanted us out of the bunker?” Castiel asked from where he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, gazing out at the countryside.

“Valentine’s Day stuff,” Dean said. “He wanted some alone time with Eileen.”

“Valentine’s Day,” Castiel repeated. “I know it is a busy time of the year for the cupids, but I’ve never really understood it.”

“It’s the perfect time of year for being single,” Dean said. “Rock up at any bar and you’re bound to find single women desperate for a hook-up.”

“Is that what you usually do?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. “Haven’t for a couple of years now, but when I was younger Valentine’s Day was my favourite holiday.”

“I thought it was about finding ‘Mr Right’,” Castiel said, making air quotes around the last.

“For some women all they want is Mr Right Now.” Dean said with a smile. “Like I said – bars are full of women.”

“Is that what you’re planning on doing tonight?”

“No, not tonight,” Dean assured him.

“Any reason why?”

Dean frowned. “I don’t know. I guess I kind of grew out of it. Women prefer their men younger and I’m on the wrong side of 30.”

“What about Sam and Eileen?” Castiel asked. “What do you think they’re planning on doing?”

“Knowing Sammy he’ll try and cook something,” Dean said. “He’ll burn it horribly so they’ll end up with take out. They’ll probably have to use your truck to get it.”

“I don’t mind.”

“And then music, romance, and if he plays his cards right Sam will get lucky tonight.”

Castiel frowned. “Get lucky?”

“Sex, Cas,” Dean explained. “They’ll have sex.”

“Ah.” Castiel gazed out the front window. “So Valentine’s Day is about sex.”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Dean said. “Mind you the shops make a killing on chocolates and roses.”

“I have been seeing a lot more of them lately,” Castiel admitted.

Dean glanced at him. “So you’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day?”

“No,” Castiel said. “Although I do believe there have been several women who have tried.”

“And you said no?” Dean said. “Cas, you’re missing out.”

Castiel blushed slightly. “I wasn’t interested.”

“Any reason why?”

Castiel remained silent.

“Well anyway,” Dean said, breaking the silence. “What say we drive around for a bit and then go find somewhere that serves pie.”

“I believe there is a bakery about two hours from here that claims to serve the state’s best pie,” Castiel said. “You just follow this road.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dean said. “And I’ll be the judge if it’s the state’s best.”

\-----O-----

They found the bakery without any real hassle. Castiel knew the directions and Dean spotted the banner making the pie claim as they drove down the main street. He found a park not far from the bakery and they walked back. The bakery was busy, most people picking up orders for cakes and cupcakes, with the occasional pie.

Dean was thrilled to discover that they had a sample platter that you could buy. He handed over the money and they took it out to a small area outside the bakery that was reserved for diners. He set the tray down on the tabletop and rubbed his hands together, trying to work out which pie to try first. He decided on the cherry, picking up the slice and biting into it.

He moaned, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. It was definitely one of the best pies he had ever tasted. He wasn’t sure if he’d call it the ‘best’ though.

“Good?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. “You’ve got to try some.”

He broke off a portion and handed it across to Castiel. The angel took the bite, slipping it into his mouth and chewing.

“What do you think?” Dean asked.

“It is tasty,” Castiel said. “What flavour is it?”

“Cherry,” Dean said. He pointed to each of the pies listing them off. “That’s lemon meringue, apple, blueberry, and I can’t remember what that last one is.”

“I believe they simply called it the ‘bakers special’,” Castiel said.

“That’s just a fancy way of saying ‘we threw all our leftovers in’,” Dean said. He frowned. “How’d you know about this place, anyway?”

“I have passed it a couple of times,” Castiel said. “I was curious so I looked it up on the internet.”

“Curious why?”

“I thought you might be interested.”

“Oh I’m definitely interested,” Dean said, taking another bite out of his cherry pie and savouring it. “Good find, Cas.”

Castiel smiled.

“Mm. Should have bought some drinks,” Dean said, looking back at the bakery.

“I can get them,” Castiel offered.

“Coffee,” Dean said.

“Should I get your usual?”

Dean raised a brow, curious to see if Castiel knew what his usual was. “Sure.”

He watched as Castiel stood and wandered back to the bakery. Dean finished his cherry pie before doing an ‘eeny-meeny-miney-mo’ game to select which pie to try next. He ended up on the lemon meringue, making sure to leave a bit for Castiel before biting into it. This one was even better than the cherry. The bakery definitely was in contention for the ‘best in state’.

After a while Castiel returned with two coffees in take-out cups, setting one down in front of Dean. Dean picked it up and sipped it. Straight black. In fact it might even be a double-shot, just the way he liked it. No cream, no sugar. As black as the Impala.

“Not bad, Cas,” Dean said. “You know how I like my coffee.”

“I have been with you enough when you have ordered it,” Castiel said, taking a sip from his own cup.

“True,” Dean offered him the piece of pie. “Here you go. Try this one.”

“The lemon meringue?” Castiel asked.

“Yeap.”

Castiel took the piece and tried it. “I like that one.”

“It’s just the right mix of sweet and tart,” Dean said. “You might be onto something about this place being the best in state.”

“They have won awards,” Castiel said.

“Really now.” He sipped his coffee. “What? State fair awards or…”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Castiel said. He pulled out his phone. “I can look it up.”

“Nah, you’re good.” Dean waved him down. “It’s not important.”

“So what time can we go back to the bunker?” Castiel asked.

“Tomorrow,” Dean said. “Told Sammy I’d stay at a motel for the night.”

“Because of the sex,” Castiel guessed.

“Yeap,” Dean said. “I have no intention of walking in on that.”

“I understand,” Castiel said. “I don’t know how I would have reacted if I’d walked in on one of my brothers during intercourse.”

“Did we ever show you Gabriel’s sex tape?” Dean asked.

“No,” Castiel said. “And I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Hey, the man had moves.”

“Dean,” Castiel said flatly.

“I get it, man, I get it.” Dean smiled as he drank from his coffee. “No talking about brothers.”

“Having sex,” Castiel clarified. “I’m sure you don’t want to know the particulars of Sam.”

“Yeap, you’re right,” Dean said, tapping his forehead. “I’d have to bleach my brain.”

He finished the lemon meringue and picked up the apple, sliding a portion over to Castiel. Dean decided that he liked the lemon meringue better. The apple had just a little too much sugar in it for his taste. It was still good, just too on the sweet side.

“Question is what to do next,” Dean said. “We’ve got all afternoon and I doubt you want to be cooped up in the car with me.”

“I have no issues spending the day in the car with you.”

“I bet you don’t,” Dean said, eyeing him. “Still it would be boring.” He thought for a moment before an idea clicked in his mind. “Cas, you ever been to a movie?”

“You mean at a cinema?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded.

Castiel shook his head. “I have not.”

“That settles it then,” Dean said, slapping his hand on the table. “After we finish here we’re going to find a cinema and see a movie together. Popcorn, drinks, candy, the works.”

“Is that customary?” Castiel asked.

“You bet your sweet ass it is,” Dean said.

He saw Castiel blush slightly and avert his gaze, Dean frowning at him. He shook it off and finished his apple pie.

\-----O-----

It took them another hour to find a cinema with a film playing that Dean was interested in. He led Castiel into the building, making sure to stock up on treats before he led the way into the theatre. Castiel’s eyes were wide as he tried to take everything in at once, Dean finding them a spot in the back row just below the projector.

“This is nothing like watching movies at the bunker,” Dean said as they settled into their seats. “The surround sound alone makes all the difference.”

Castiel frowned. “Surround sound?”

“You’ll see,” Dean said as the cinema went dark. “Oh,” he whispered. “Just so you know you can’t talk through it.”

“I understand,” Castiel whispered back.

Dean stretched out in his seat, resting the popcorn on his lap. He lost himself in the film, absently chewing on the snacks and sipping from his drink. He noted out the corner of his eye that Castiel occasionally reached over for the food and took some. Dean smiled as he took in Castiel’s wide eyes as he stared at the screen.

During one particularly intense moment Dean felt a hand on his. He glanced down to find Castiel’s hand resting on top of his on the armrest. Frowning Dean turned his hand, Castiel lacing their fingers together. Looking up at the other man Dean found that Castiel was fully focussed on the screen. He no doubt hadn’t even realised what he had done.

Dean returned his own attention back to the movie. Once the action died down a little he felt Castiel relinquish his hold and return his hands to his lap. Dean glanced at him and was sure that he could see Castiel blushing in the dim light. Dean missed the hold, turning his hand around to grip the armrest instead and wondering if Castiel would grab his hand again.

He didn’t. They made it through the rest of the film without further incident. They finished their snacks and drinks, Dean dropping the waste into the bin on the way out of the cinema. Castiel remained quiet as they walked back out to the car. Dean wondered if he should mention what had happened but decided against it.

“Any objection to just driving around until its dinner time?” Dean asked over the roof of the car.

“None,” Castiel replied.

Dean nodded, climbing into the driver’s seat. He waited until Castiel had settled into the passenger seat before he gunned the engine and began to drive.

\-----O-----

They drove around for a couple of hours, Dean eventually steering them back in the direction of the bunker. They stopped once for gas, Castiel taking the opportunity to stretch his legs while Dean filled up the car. The sun was beginning to set when Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner and parked.

“Let’s get some dinner,” Dean said.

Castiel glanced at the diner and frowned. “Is this where people normally bring their dates on Valentine’s Day?”

Dean stopped and looked at him, then over at the diner and saw that it was rather full of couples. “Apparently so.”

They headed inside, finding a booth that had just been vacated by a leaving couple and taking a seat. The waitress cleared the plates from the last occupants and handed them their menus.

“Special menu tonight, gentlemen,” she said with a smile. “Two meals for the price of one.”

“Explains why it’s so busy,” Dean said.

“It’s a night for couples,” she said, leaving them to look over the menu.

“So what will you have, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel frowned down at the laminated paper. “I’m unsure what’s customary.”

“Nothing is really customary,” Dean said. “It’s really whatever grabs your appetite.”

Castiel continued to frown down at his menu, Dean skimming it and making a happy sound as he spotted a bacon cheeseburger with fries on the list. He turned his attention to the drinks and found there was nothing alcoholic on the menu, and it was a bit late in the evening for coffee. Soda it was then.

The waitress returned. “Made your decision, gentlemen?”

“Bacon cheeseburger, thanks,” Dean said. “And I’ll have a coke with that.”

“Regular or large?”

“Regular.”

She looked toward Castiel. “How about you, handsome?”

“A club sandwich,” Castiel said. “And I’ll have the same drink as my friend.”

She made a note in her pad, giving Castiel a broad smile as she headed back toward the kitchen.

“Dude, she is so checking you out,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Who is?” Castiel asked.

“The waitress,” Dean said. “You seem to have a thing with waitresses.”

“I assure you it is completely unintentional,” Castiel said.

“Mm-hm.” Dean leaned back in his seat. “Play your cards right and maybe you and her…”

“I have no intention of ‘hooking up’ with the waitress,” Castiel said, air quoting the words.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, man,” Dean said. “All the single ladies are looking for a guy.”

“I am not looking for anyone,” Castiel reiterated. “Are you?”

Dean paused, frowning. He sobered and leaned forward again, the fun gone from the moment. “No, I’m not.”

“So you have no intention of going to a bar tonight?”

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head. He looked over at Castiel. “That shouldn’t stop you if you want too.”

“I’m not going anywhere tonight, Dean,” Castiel said. “Except back to a motel with you.”

“Jeez Cas,” Dean said. “You make it sound like we’re hooking up.”

He swore Castiel blushed, Dean narrowing his eyes. He studied Castiel for a moment as the other man refused to meet his eye. Castiel wouldn’t even look at him. Dean tried to piece together what was going on and he wasn’t sure what to make of the answer he was coming up with. He eventually turned his attention to the rest of the diner and studied the other couples. He and Castiel had to be the oldest two in the entire place.

They looked up as the waitress brought their drinks, setting them down on the table with a smile. Dean and Castiel thanked her, Dean taking a drink from his. His mouth had gone dry at some point so the cold liquid went down well.

They remained silent, listening to the music from the diner jukebox. It was playing modern pop music much to Dean’s disgust, even though the diner looked like it would be at home in the 1950s with its red leather and black and white checks. Dean pulled out his phone and checked it for any messages from Sam and found none. He wasn’t surprised. He was almost tempted to send one asking if Sam had burned dinner yet but decided not to interrupt his brother’s date.

The waitress brought their food, sliding their plates in front of them. Dean had to admit that Castiel’s club sandwich looked good, but nothing compared to a bacon cheeseburger. Dean bit into it with a groan, relishing the taste of the greasy meal. Nothing compared to a bacon cheeseburger from a diner off the interstate. They just had a quality that you couldn’t replicate.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Castiel asked as he watched him.

“Did you just make a joke?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled slightly and bit into his sandwich.

\-----O-----

Dean’s mind was still buzzing as they wandered back to the car. The waitress had slipped Castiel her number before they had left, Castiel trying to hide it but Dean had noticed. He was surprised by his small pang of jealousy and protectiveness. He had pretended that he hadn’t seen anything.

Dean climbed into the car, his thoughts running at a million miles a minute as he waited for Castiel to join him. He turned the engine over and began heading in the direction of the motel he intended to stay at that evening.

Throwing small glances at Castiel Dean tried to read the angel. The problem with Castiel was that he had always been a hard one to read. He had the perfect poker face, and his body language was equally as confusing. Dean’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind. He liked the picture they were forming.

Reaching the motel Dean pulled into the parking lot, switching off the engine. He sat for a moment, glancing quickly at Castiel and noting that the angel seemed to be waiting for him to move. Instead Dean cleared his throat, licking his dry lips.

“Cas,” he said, breaking the silence, “are you sweet on me?”

Castiel’s eyes went impossibly wide as he stared out the windscreen, his body rigid in his seat. Dean studied him, noting that Castiel was swallowing hard. It was a look Dean had seen on him before; usually when women hit on him and Castiel didn’t know how to react. He was a regular deer in the headlights.

“I’m not saying it’s bad if you do,” Dean stammered. “It’s alright if you are.”

Castiel blinked, still not able to look at him. “Dean…”

The tone of his voice was enough to tell Dean his answer. Dean’s heart skipped a beat, a thrill running up his spine as his legs felt like jelly. Dean swallowed himself, feeling heat begin to flush across his face.

“Cas…”

Making a decision Dean reached out, finding Castiel’s hand on the seat. He laced their fingers together. Castiel looked down sharply at their hands, the look on his face one of genuine surprise. Dean shifted, leaning over slightly into Castiel’s space. Castiel finally looked up, meeting Dean’s eye and holding his gaze.

“Dean?” Castiel said.

With his other hand Dean gently cupped Castiel’s face, trailing his thumb across his cheek. He saw Castiel’s eyes dart to his lips and knew that Castiel knew where this was headed. Still Castiel was hesitant as he leaned closer to Dean, Dean still able to read the uncertainty on his face. Dean closed the distance, brushing his lips over Castiel’s in a gentle caress before pressing in harder.

There was still hesitancy in Castiel’s kisses, Dean pushing back hard against him in an attempt to assure him that yes, this was indeed happening. Slowly Castiel became more sure with himself, kissing Dean back with equal fervour. Dean slid his hand behind Castiel’s neck as Castiel gripped his other hand tightly as if he were scared Dean would let go.

Eventually Dean had to come up for air, pulling back from the kiss with some reluctance. He was pleased to see that Castiel was slightly flushed, his hair a little dishevelled. Dean blinked, becoming aware of their surroundings and why they were here.

“We really need to get that motel room,” Dean said. “We can’t stay in the car.”

“Right,” Castiel agreed.

Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and opened the door, swinging out of the driver’s seat. He went around to the trunk to grab his bag, glancing over at Castiel as the other man closed the passenger side door. He could see an almost dreamy look on Castiel’s face and had to smile knowing he had caused that.

He headed for the office of the motel, quickly getting them a room. Key in hand he headed back outside to where Castiel was waiting and led him along the row of doors until he reached theirs. Opening the door he led the way inside, spotting Castiel’s hesitancy. He watched him as he waited for Castiel’s reaction to there only being one bed.

Sure enough Castiel stopped and stared at it as he closed the door behind them. Dean dropped his bag onto the small table in the room, peeling off his jacket.

“You should lose the coat and the jacket,” Dean said. “Shoes too.”

Castiel nodded and did so, Dean watching as he folded them and hooked them over the back of one of the chairs. Dean waited for him to say something as he removed his own shoes.

“Dean…” Castiel said slowly. “Are we going to have sex?”

“No,” Dean answered, walking over to him and resting his hands on Castiel’s hips. “Not tonight.”

“Then why is there only one bed?”

“Because I was hoping we could share it,” Dean said. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of Castiel’s face and burying his face into his neck so he could breathe him in. “I think we should take it slow. Go on a few more dates before we sleep together.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, tilting his head slightly to give Dean more access. “Was today a date?”

“An unintentional one, yeah,” Dean said. “I liked it. Did you?”

“It was enjoyable,” Castiel said. “Especially the kissing part.”

“Mm,” Dean pulled back to look at him. “What say we get ready for bed and do some more of that.”

“I would like that,” Castiel said.

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, Castiel chasing his mouth when Dean pulled back. Dean smiled at him and walked over to his bag to grab his sleep clothes. He headed into the bathroom to change, coming back out to find Castiel seated on the side of the bed waiting for him. Dean eyed the fact Castiel was still mostly dressed and wondered how comfortable that suit had to be to sleep in. He made a note to get something for Castiel to sleep in for the future.

Turning off the main room lights Dean climbed into the other side of the bed, sliding over into the middle. He reached out a hand in invitation. Castiel hesitated for a moment before climbing under the covers on the other side and scooting over until he was pressed up against Dean. Dean made a happy sound as he wrapped his arms around Castiel.

He pressed their lips together again and found Castiel to be extremely responsive. Castiel was clearly still not used to kissing but that didn’t mean he was bad either. Dean knew that there was a lot he could teach the angel, and he planned on taking all the time in the world. But right now he was content with just kissing Castiel until sleep finally caught up with him.

\-----O-----

A truck passing the motel jerked Dean out of his slumber. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, taking in the light of the room and knowing it was morning. He paused for a moment as he realised he was wrapped around something warm, the memories of the night before coming back to him. He smiled, snuggling deeper against Castiel’s chest and feeling a hand come up to stroke his hair.

“Good morning,” Castiel said.

“Morning,” Dean answered. He turned his head to look up at Castiel, finding the angel looking down at him with soft eyes. “Did you sleep?”

“A little,” Castiel answered.

“You didn’t spend most of the night watching me, did you?”

Castiel averted his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Still creepy, Cas,” Dean protested. He pushed himself up, pressing a soft kiss onto the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “I say we hit the road early and grab breakfast back at the bunker.”

“Do you think Sam and Eileen will have had enough time?” Castiel asked.

“More than enough,” Dean said, slipping out of bed. He grabbed his fresh set of clothes. “If they haven’t then Sam is clearly doing something wrong.”

“Perhaps he burned down the kitchen,” Castiel said.

Dean laughed. “Yeah. Maybe. I wouldn’t put it passed him.”

Dean headed into the bathroom to shower and change. When he came back out Castiel already had his shoes, jacket and coat back on and was scrolling through his phone. Dean packed up his things and put his own shoes on.

“Anything exciting?” he asked Castiel.

“Not remotely,” Castiel said. “It’s mostly all politics and sport.”

“So the usual then,” Dean pulled on his jacket and picked up his bag, giving the room a once over to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. “I’ll meet you at the car.”

Dean headed to reception to finalise the checkout, then joined Castiel at the Impala. They climbed into the car, Dean glancing at Castiel and having the urge to kiss him again. He pushed it down and turned over the engine instead. Putting the car in gear he steered them onto the main road and pointed them in the direction of home. Once they were cruising he let his hand drop, finding Castiel’s fingers and threading them together. He caught Castiel’s smile and beamed.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, the two sitting in comfortable silence other than for the music playing from the tape deck in the background. They made it back to the bunker in good time, Dean pulling them around and into the garage. Once Baby was safely parked he climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag.

“Let’s get some breakfast,” Dean said.

“And coffee,” Castiel guessed.

“Damned straight coffee,” Dean said. “I’m running on empty.”

Arriving in the kitchen Dean dropped his bag on the table and glanced around. There was no sign of Sam and Eileen yet, Dean filling up and turning on the coffee machine. He dropped some bread into the toaster and pushed it down. Glancing up he spotted Castiel standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, seemingly unsure with what to do with himself.

Dean made the decision for him, walking over to him and catching him by the tie. He pulled Castiel forward until their mouths were pressed firmly together. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist to hold him close, Dean threading his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He kissed him like he had wanted to kiss him all morning, putting all his love and desire into it.

“Hey Dean, thanks for…. Oh shit.”

Dean broke the kiss to look over to the doorway, spotting Sam standing there with his mouth hanging open.

“Oh hey Sammy,” Dean said, not relinquishing his hold on Castiel. “Thanks for making us go on that date. It was awesome.”

“I can see that,” Sam said.

“What’s going on?” Eileen asked as she stepped into the room behind Sam. She spotted Castiel and Dean and smiled, signing something to Sam.

Sam snorted and signed back.

“Okay, my ears are burning. What are you saying?” Dean asked.

“Eileen signed ‘finally’,” Castiel translated. “Sam said ‘I know’.”

Sam blinked. “You understand sign language?”

“I understand all languages,” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

“Wait,” Dean said, finally letting go of Castiel. “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

Sam and Eileen exchanged a knowing look and smile, shrugging it off.

Dean’s toast popped up, distracting him. He glared at Sam as he went to retrieve it. Dean finished making his breakfast as Sam and Eileen joined them in the kitchen, Dean making himself and Castiel cups of coffee. He set the mug down in front of where Castiel was now seated at the table before taking the place next to him and going about eating his breakfast. Sam and Eileen soon joined them with their own breakfast and drinks, sitting across from them.

“So how was your Valentine’s Day?” Dean asked.

“Good,” Sam said. “We spent the afternoon together, then had dinner and watched a movie.”

“Ah,” Dean said. “What take away did you get?”

Sam stared at him. “I cooked!”

“We got Chinese,” Eileen answered.

Dean laughed.

“So how about you?” Sam asked. “How did the two of you…”

“Cas took me to an awesome pie bakery,” Dean said. “They had a platter of samplers. It was Heaven. Then we caught a movie, had dinner, and then went back to the motel.”

“So the two of you…”

“One, that’s none of your business,” Dean said. “Secondly, no. We’re taking things slow.”

Sam looked surprised. “You? Slow?”

“Hey, I am capable to taking things slow,” Dean objected.

“Yeah. Right.”

Eileen smiled, leaning across to Castiel. “He must really like you.”

“Well I really like him,” Castiel answered.

Dean sipped his coffee to hide his smile.

“So I guess we all had a good Valentine’s Day,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “It was awesome.”

**END**


End file.
